Kolam Air Panas
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Kru Topi Jerami bersiap meninggalkan Arabasta besok pagi, karena itu Raja Cobra menyervis mereka dengan mengajak mereka berendam di kolam air panas pada malam harinya. Lalu,hal apa yg terjadi? RnR,please.. *Maunya bikin Humor,tp mungkin garing* yohohoho


**Pusing juga sih nentuin rating nih FF, mungkin aku pilih T+ aja ya.. ^^'**

**Note : Seharusnya Robin, Brook & Franky nggak ada di cerita ini. Secara waktu SHP masih di Arabasta, Robin belum gabung ama SHP dan masih menjadi bagian dari Baraque Work. Sementara Brook & Franky belum gabung dengan SHP juga. Tapi aku sengaja bikin gini karena kasian yang gabungnya telat jadi kurang porsi #Emangnya Mie?. Makanya ku buat seolah-olah ke-3 orang diatas udah gabung ama SHP, dan Robin bukan bagian dari Baraque Work. SHP berhasil menyelamatkan Arabasta dari BW, dan merekapun dianggap pahlawan negeri itu,makanya saat mereka akan pergi meninggalkan negri itu, Raja menyervis mereka guna balas budi. Ya.. semacam itulah…, harap dimaklumi aja deh... **

"**TIDAK SUKA,? JANGAN BACA!" Yohoohoho**

**Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda *Maaf kemarin2 lupa bikin namamu Om!***

**Check It Out…**

**KOLAM AIR PANAS**

Mengingat kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami yang akan segera meninggalkan negri Arabasta besok pagi (untuk melanjutkan petualangan). Malam itu, Raja Cobrapun mengajak mereka semua untuk berendam di kolam air panas. Hal inipun disambut meriah oleh kru Topi Jerami yang memang sudah lama tidak beristirahat akibat peperangan melawan Baraque Work. Terlebih oleh Sanji yang berpikir akan menggosokkan punggung Nami, Robin dan Vivi.

"Oi Sanji… kenapa hidungmu berdarah?" Tanya Usopp yang sedang mengganti celananya dengan handuk kepada Sanji yang sedang melamun dan tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"HWAAAAA~ NAMI-SWAAAANNN… ROBIN-CHUAANN… VIVI-CHHHUAAAAANNN… MARI KUGOSOKKAN PUNGGUNG KALIAN~ MELLORINE~"

Sanji tidak mengacuhkan Usopp. Malahan ia berputar-putar menghampiri Nami, Robin & Vivi dengan kaki berbentuk badai dan mata berbentuk hatinya. Nami yang menyadari kedatangan Sanji menoleh ke arahnya,

"_Grrrrrrrr!_" Batin Nami kalem melihat Sanji yang berputar-putar ke arahnya sembari menggulung lengan bajunya.

"AKU AKAN MANDI BERSAMA KALI…."

PLAKBUMTANG&*^$JJO**^%#^^%(^&%67

"Huaaa~h~~ Mellorine~"

Sanji tepar di lantai dengan seonggok daging merah berasap (hadiah dari Nami) di atas kepalanya.

"ADA DAGIIIIINGGGGG!" Teriak Luffy bersemangat dan liur netes-netes sambil menghampiri Sanji dan bersiap memakan benjolan di atas kepalanya itu.

KRAUUKK

Tapi gigitan Luffy barusan meleset, karena Franky tiba-tiba datang dan menahan mulut kaptennya itu dengan tangan besinya.

"Hwa~ aphua ywuang kwaw lwakwukwan? Akwwu mhwaoo mwakhuann!" Omel Luffy berusaha melepas rahangnya dari tangan besar Franky itu.

"ITU BUKAN DAGING UNTUK DIMAKAN TAU'!" Teriak Franky dengan gigi setajam hiu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sanji yang tepar di lantai.

"Oi..Oi..Oi!" Ujar Raja Cobra & Igaram yang melihat perilaku konyol Sanji & Luffy sweatdrop.

"Fufufu, sungguh pukulan cinta yang menakjubkan navigator-san!" Ucap Robin melihat Nami yang mengomel-ngomel sembari menepuk-nepuk tangannya

"Siapa suruh dia bersikap seperti itu! Huh!" Ujar Nami kesal

Vivi hanya tersenyum geli.

**.**

"Zoro, kau mandi juga?" Tanya Chopper melihat Zoro yang sedang membuka kaos putih kumalnya #PLAK

Zoro tersenyum angkuh,

"Tentu saja!" Jawab pria berambut hijau itu seadanya sembari melenturkan urat syarafnya yang menegang.

"WOOOO~W~" Ucap Chopper kagum melihat perut sixpack Zoro yang sempurna.

**.**

"Sanji.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luffy sembari mencolek-colek pipi Sanji

"Hu~ah~ Pukulan cinta Nami-swaaan terasa begitu dalam~" Kata Sanji gembira

"Aduh-aduh.. gawat banget dah penyakit si koki ini!" Ujar Franky geleng-geleng kepala

"_Sungguh pria yang bodoh_!" Batin Igaram sweatdrop

"Yohohoho.. aku ingin melihat celana dalam gadis-gadis itu~!" Celetuk Brook keriangan sembari tancap gas mengikuti Nami, Robin & Vivi yang masuk ke ruang ganti.

JDUGGGGG

Tapi tiba-tiba niat Brook gagal saat sebuah tendangan mendarat ke kepalanya.

"Sa…Sanji?" Teriak Brook kaget melihat Sanji yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Matanya tertutup oleh helaian rambut kuningnya, sehingga setengah wajahnya tidak kelihatan, dan itu menandakan bahwa ia sedang serius.

CTEK

Sanji membakar ujung rokoknya, lalu menghisap rokok itu,

"Huuuu~s" Ia menghembuskan asap rokok itu dari mulutnya, Brook dan orang-orang disekitar hanya terdiam melihat sikap dingin Sanji.

"Kau!... Kau.. Kau.. Dan KAU…." Ujar Sanji sembari menunjuk Brook, Franky,Igaram & Luffy berurutan.

"Ng?"

"KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MENDEKATI GADIS-GADISKU!" Teriak Sanji serius

"Memangnya kenapa?" Protes Brook

"Karena….. HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH! GYAAAA~ NAMI-SWAAANN… ROBIN-CHUAAANN…. VIVI-CHUAANN~" Kata Sanji sembari berlarian mencari ke-3 gadis itu dengan kaki menyerupai badai dan mata berbentuk hati (Lagi).

GUBRAK

**.**

DOOOOOONGGGG

Mata & Mulut Sanji ternganga lebar saat melihat ruangan kolam air panas yang hanya diisi oleh para pria.

"SIAAAAL! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG KALAU RUANGAN WANITA & PRIANYA DIPISAH?" Teriak Sanji maruk kepada Igaram & Raja Cobra.

"Memang di setiap pemandian air panas begini,kan?" Ujar Igaram garuk-garuk pantat

"Grrrrrr… tapi ini kan bukan pemandian air panas biasa! Ini pemandian air panas istana, seharusnya lebih khusus dooooooongggg!" Protes Sanji geregetan

"Tapi kolam ini dibuat seperti kolam air panas biasaaaaaaa!" Kata Igaram tidak mau kalah

&%&^$^$%*^*^&*%^&%&^

Dan sejadilah mereka berdua cekcok mulut seperti tante-tante adu jontos.

"YOHOHOHO! Sanji-kun benar-benar berambisi!" Kata Brook kagum melihat Igaram & Sanji yang masih bercekcok mulut.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy hanya bisa tertawa

"MINGGIIIIIIRRRRRRR!"

Tiba-tiba Franky datang dan menyapu Luffy serta Brook yang sedang bengong menatapnya ke dalam kolam.

CBYUUUUURRRRRR

"GYAAAA! AKU TENGGELAM..AKU TENGGELAM.. AKU MATI… EH..TAPI AKU KAN SUDAH MATI.. SKULL JOKE.. YOHOHOHO.. AKU TENGGELAM..AKU TENGGELAM.." Teriak Brook panic sendiri sambil bercimpung-cimpung di dalam air nan dangkal itu.

"Oi..Oi..Oi.."

Usopp,Franky & Luffy yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop.

**.**

Di samping itu, Di saat yang lainnya memilih untuk berendam, Zoro & Chopper malah memilih untuk menggosok punggung di pinggir kolam.

SRUK SRUK SRUK

"Zoro.. gantian dong! Aku juga mau gosok punggung~" Ucap Chopper memberanikan diri sembari menggosok punggung Zoro

"Huh! Iya..iya!" Kata Zoro kesal dan berpindah tempat ke belakang Chopper

SROT SROT SROT

"UGYAAAAA! SAKIIIIITTTTT!" Teriak Chopper membahana saat Zoro mulai menggosok punggungnya.

"ZORO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? SAKIT TAU'!" Teriak Chopper menunjuk-nunjuk Zoro dengan gigi setajam hiu.

"Aku hanya menggosok punggungmu dengan ini!" Jawab Zoro dengan wajah poker face sembari melihatkan sebuah gundar tajam ke depan wajah Chopper

"_K..kau mau membunuhku ya_?" Batin Chopper ngeri

"Ah~ andai aku seruangan ama Robin, pasti dia mau menggosokkan punggungku dengan tangannya yang banyak!" Ucap Chopper sedih

"Hei! Kau membanding-bandingkan aku dengan wanita itu ya! Aku lebih baik tau'!" Ujar Zoro merasa direndahkan

Chopper hanya terpana,

"Sini Ku gosok lagi!"

"GYAAAA! TIDAAAAKKKK!" Teriak Chopper langsung kabur. Zoropun mengejarnya.

"TUNGGGGGGUUUUU!"

Dan sejadilah mereka main kejar-kejaran di sekeliling kolam tanpa sehelai benangpun.

**.**

"AKU INGIN MELIHAT GADIS-GADIS ITUUUUUUU!" Teriak Sanji jengkel dan tanpa sadar menonjok hidung Igaram

BUGHH

"ADUUUUH!" Teriak Igaram tepar di lantai

"Hei hei hei.. kalau kau mau melihatnya kau bisa lihat dari sini kok!" Celetuk Raja Cobra sembari menunjuk-nunjuk tembok yang lumayan tinggi di dekatnya.

"RAJAAAAAA….." Teriak Igaram sweatdrop melihat kelakuan rajanya yang bodoh

"AKU MAU LIHAAAAAATTTTTT!"

Tiba-tiba saja Semua yang diruangan itu (Kecuali Igaram & Zoro) berhamburan memanjat dinding tembok pembatas pemandian pria dan wanita itu.

"Hwaaaaa~~~~~" Ucap para lelaki hidung belang itu (Kecuali Luffy yang hanya ikut-ikutan) nosebleed terpesona akan pemandangan di seberang

Igaram menatap sekumpulan orang-orang mesum itu kesal,

"_Bahkan rajapun ikut-ikutan_~" Batinnya geregetan

Zoro hanya berdehem dan menekurkan kepalanya, spontan Igaram yang baru menyadari keberadaan Zoro kaget dan tidak percaya,

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bersama mereka?" Tanya Igaram heran

"Aku tidak tertarik!" Jawab Zoro seadanya

"N..Nanni? jadi kau homo?" Tuduh Igaram ngeri sambil menyudut

"BUKAN BEGITUUU!" Teriak Zoro dengan gigi seruncing hiu

**.**

**.**

Tampaklah di ruangan pemandian air panas wanita, Vivi menggosokan punggung Nami dan Nami menggosokkan punggung Robin. Sambil bercanda tawa dan mengobrol, tanpa sadar mereka tidak tahu kalau para lelaki hidung belang (yang mana notabenenya adalah para lelaki kru SHP dan Raja Cobra) sedang mengintip mereka yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. *Note : Para pengintip hanya bisa melihat punggung para gadis, karena posisi tembok yang berada di belakang para gadis-gadis itu*

Sampai saat itu,

"Ha…HACHIIIIIINNNNNNNNN~"

Luffy bersin dan membuat ke-3 wanita yang tengah asyik mengobrol itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"KALIAN?" Teriak Vivi shock sembari ligat memasang handuknya melihat para pengintip yang sibuk menyumpal mulut Luffy itu.

"BHUAAAAAHHHHH! SESAK TAU'!" Teriak Luffy saat sudah berhasil melepaskan mulutnya dari sumpalan teman-temannya.

"_Dasar bodoh_!" Batin Sanji geregetan melihat Luffy

Robin hanya terpana, ia menatap para pengintip itu satu persatu. Semua Nakamanya (Bahkan Raja) ada di atas tembok itu, terkecuali seseorang. Seseorang yang selama ini telah menarik perhatiannya.

Robin menghela nafas lega,

"_Kau sungguh mengagumkan,Kenshin-san!"_ Batin Robin sembari tersenyum

Di samping itu, Nami berdiri dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya. Ia berbalik menghadang para pengintip itu.

"Kalian…." Kata Nami menunjuk mereka

"ng?"

"Lihat ini!"

Tiba-tiba saja Nami melepas handuknya, para pengintip itu kaget dan spontan terjatuh ke lantai.

BRUUKKK

"NAMI-SAN!" Teriak Vivi shock

Nami menoleh ke Vivi. Lalu ia tersenyum

"Beres,kan!" Katanya sambil mencibir

"Fufufu! Taktik yang bagus!" Puji Robin tersenyum kepada Nami

Vivi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

**.**

**.**

Di lain sisi, Igaram yang kaget melihat kejadian runtuh masa barusan segera menghampiri para lelaki itu.

"APA KALIAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" Teriak Igaram panic

"Mellorine~" Sahut Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati dan lidah terjulur ke luar lemas.

"Tubuh yang indah~" Timpal Raja Cobra sambil mimisan di lantai.

"Huaaaaaaaa~hhhhh~" Ucap semuanya bling-bling dengan mata berbentuk hati dan wajah memerah tepar di lantai. Ya… tentunya kecuali Luffy yang memang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

Igaram menepuk jidadnya,

"Andai tadi aku ikut!" Batinnya kecewa

**END**

**Hohoho… selesei juga bikin Fanfict nan Gaje, OOT dan garing ini. Hahay**

**Kalo mau, Silakan di RnR ^^v**


End file.
